deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maui vs Kratos
Maui VS Kratos.png|JiffyCones What-if Death Battle Kratos vs. Maui.jpg|Venage237 Kratos vs Maui.png|BakaLord Description God of War vs Disney's Moana- Demi-Gods with really big and cool weapons Adopted by JiffyCones Introduction Wiz: Demigods. The children of deities. In mythology, they are generally the children Boomstick: Other times they are simply humans who have been granted godlike powers and abilities through trials and tribulations. Our contestants today are one of each. W: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta and God of War, a son of Zeus. B: Maui, Hero to Man, the human turned Demigod. W: It's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kratos Backstory W: Born into the Spartan lineage, Kratos was destined to be a soldier. He was trained during his childhood to be a warrior for the Spartan army. He eventually became commander of his own troops and led them to one victory after another. B: That is, until, one day, he and his army met their match: The Barbarians. Kratos’ men were being slaughtered left and right, and even Kratos himself was on the verge of being struck down. W: Faced with his death, Kratos desperately called out to one of the gods of Olympus to aid him in battle: Ares. Vowing to devote his life to the God of War- B: Ha! You said it! W: Ugh…as I was saying...vowing to devote his life to the God of War, Kratos cried out to Ares to destroy his enemies. B: And boy did Ares come through. Barbarians were dropping like flies around the battlefield. Some had their heads explode, others were set on fire. Ares bestowed upon Kratos his signature chained-blades, burning them into the flesh of his forearms. Using them, Kratos would not only kill the barbarian who moments before was ready to strike him down, but would lay waste to many other armies. W: He didn’t stop with actual soldiers, however. He also spilled the blood of innocents, and even his own wife and daughter. As their corpses burned, their ashes clung to Kratos skin, and Kratos would be labeled by people from that day on as the Ghost of Sparta. B: Kratos not only killed Ares, but many other figures in Greco-Roman mythology, such as the Furies, the Sisters of Fate, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and many, many more. Kratos is one blood-thirsty son of a bitch. W: Indeed he is, Boomstick. Base Abilities W: Kratos is incredibly experienced in combat. Not only is he a former general of a Spartan Army, but he has cut down countless beasts on his journeys to kill basically the entire roster of Greco-Roman gods and goddesses. B: Minotaurs, Chimeras, Cyclops’s, the fucking Hydra, and the goddamn Kraken! W: It is impressive, to say the least. B: Kratos has shown feats of incredible strength, like tearing his enemies in half or ripping their heads off with his bare hands. Fucking awesome! W: One time he prevented the Colossus of Rhodes from crushing him under its foot, throwing it a good distance in the process. B: Or how about the time he overpowered and beat Hercules to a bloody pulp. HERCULES! The “Strongest” Demigod in Greco-Roman mythology? That being said, strength is nothing without speed. W: He has that too, Boomstick. Kratos is capable of dodging point blank explosions and blocking or redirecting attacks from supernatural beings. He is also pretty smart. He commanded his Spartan army to many victories, and solved the puzzles of Pandora’s Temple and the Labyrinth of Minos, which were supposed to be unsolvable. Armory B: He didn’t do all of that unarmed, though. Kratos is armed to teeth with a huge collection of weapons, items, and powers. It's actually rather impressive, and makes me pretty jealous. I wish I was as prepared for a war against the gods as Kratos is. W: First, he has three variants on his main chained blade weapons, called the Blades of Chaos, Athena, and Exile. They all function basically the same, so let's just give him the most recent pair. B: To increase their potency, speed, etc, Kratos can imbue them with several different elemental boosts that also allow him to access different magic powers. The Fire of Ares lets him put mines on his enemies that explode after some time, and let him rock the ground with fiery shockwaves that can launch enemies into the air. W: Thera’s Bane acts much like the Fire of Ares, imbuing his blades with fire and allowing him to destroy certain walls. Ice of Poseidon lets Kratos either quickly freeze a single enemy solid, or freeze several at once with an icy cyclone around him. B: The Lightning of Zeus grants him the ability to shock enemies at a medium range with a narrow stream of electricity, or surround himself with it at a shorter but wider range. W: Finally, Kratos can use the Soul of Hades to call upon souls to aid him in battle, or surround himself with giant demonic arms that smack enemies. B: He also wields the Gauntlet of Zeus for highly enhanced melee damage, a spear and shield called the Arms of Sparta with an infinite supply of spears for throwing, a giant sword known as the Blade of Artemis, the Barbarian Hammer which can summon warrior spirits to aid in battle, the Spear of Destiny for shooting razor-sharp projectiles and placing magical proximity mines, the Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, and Nemesis Whip are essentially replacements for his main blades with different advantages and disadvantages, the Bow of Apollo shoots fiery arrows, and last, but certainly not least, the Blade of Olympus, which is infused with Krato's godly powers. W: Furthermore, he has access to powerful magic’s such as the Efreet, the ability to summon a demonic warrior that attacks nearby enemies with a ground pound, the Light of Dawn for throwing balls of energy at enemies, and Charon’s Wrath for causing constant damage to enemies. B: Poseidon's Rage, a veritable lightning storm that centers around him, Medusa's Gaze which turns enemies to stone, the ability to throw lightning with Zeus' Fury, the power to summon souls to fight for him with the Army of Hades W: The Eye of Atlantis shoots out a stream of lightning and arc between enemies, the Scourge of Erinys unleashes dark voids that seek out enemies, and the Horn of Boreas summons a freezing wind. B: Typhon’s Bane is a bow that shoots arrows of air, Cronos’ Rage creates balls of lightning that shock nearby enemies, and Atlas Quake grants ability to shake the very ground and attack with fiery rocks. W: The last magics we have to cover are connected to some of Kratos’ weapons. The Claws of Hades grant him the ability to summon one of 15 souls at any given time, the Nemean Cestus can create huge shockwaves, and the Nemesis Whip essentially recreates Cronos’ Rage. B: Woo! That was a long list! W: We’re not done yet. B: As much as it pains me to say it, Wiz is right. He has a plethora of other items he uses to aid in combat. Such as the Amulet of Uroborus for manipulating time against enemies, and healing or decaying objects. W: Then there’s the Oath Stone of Orkos which grants Kratos the ability to create a clone to fight enemies with him, or help solve puzzles. B: The Sun Shield and Golden Fleece function pretty much the same, blocking attacks and returning projectiles, the only differences being their design and the Sun Shield being able to reflect light. W: Aphrodite’s Ambrosia lets Kratos deliver a brutal kick called the Might of Sparta. B: The Icarus Wings grant Kratos the ability to glide for short distances, or up air currents. W: The Head of Helios blinds enemies and illuminates darkness with bright beams and flashes of light. B: Finally, Kratos dons the Boots of Hermes for dashing forward to ram into enemies and running along walls. Are we done yet? W: Almost. We only have his possible power-up forms to cover. B: Right. First is the Rage of the Gods which covers Kratos in armor made out of lighting. W: Then there’s his Rage of the Titans. This shrouds Kratos in what is essentially a fiery aura. These two forms function practically the exact same way. B: Both forms increase his strength, nullify most damage, and grant him infinite magic. W: Lastly is the Rage of Sparta. This form is slightly different to the others. For one, it completely nullifies damage, but Kratos is unable to use magics in this form. B: However, that isn’t a huge deal because it allows him to use potent attacks with the Blade of Olympus. Done? W: Done. The only two items we aren’t giving Kratos, besides cheat items like the Urns of Power, are the Eyes of Truth and The Amulet of the Fates. The first dissipates spells, illusions, and barriers created by the Furies. Kratos would see no use out of them in this battle. B: I get it. W: Get what? B: The pun. W: Pun? B: Yeah, Kratos would SEE no use in having the Eyes of Truth. W: I…that was unintentional. B: Eye?! W: Stop it. The Amulet of the Fates is only usable within range of a Fate Statue, so neither the Eyes nor the Amulet would be all that useful to Kratos. B: I feel like I need a cigarette after that… Weaknesses B: Kratos is one of the most badass characters in all of fiction, and there are very few things that can stop him from achieving his goal. However, his rage can get the best of him, even once to the point of him killing his own wife and child. He is also rather gullible, like the time he poured his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus when Zeus told him it was the only way to defeat the Colossus of Rhodes. Maui Backstory B: Babies are generally cute to people, right? W: Generally, yes. However, to Maui’s human parents, he was so disgustingly ugly that they decided they didn’t want him, and tossed him into the ocean. B: Brutal, but it’s not all bad. The god took pity upon Maui and saved him, granting him demigod status and his magical fishhook, Manaiakalani. W: Wow. Nice pronunciation. Ever since his ordeal, Maui has worked to gain humanity’s love and affection that he so cruelly denied by his parents. B: Among his absurd “accomplishments” are killing an eel and burying its guts to give humanity coconuts, lassoing the sun with a rope made out of his sister’s hair, pulling islands out of the sea with his fishhook, and lifting the sky itself so humans could stand upright. Mythology is weird. W: Yes it is, Boomstick. Yes it is. Base Abilities W: Being a demigod comes with some great perks. Take, for instance, immortality. B: Maui cannot die from old age. W: Much like Kratos, Maui is superhumanly strong. He is able to lift boats using a single hand, or roll giant rocks to block cave entrances, with little effort. B: Maui can also leap great heights and distances, and as lungs powerful enough to blow strong gusts of wind. W: Not to mention Maui is incredibly durable, tanking explosive hits from Teka without a scratch. B: In addition, he is highly resistant to heat, as shown by the time he ran on the lava-monster Teka’s arm and wasn’t burnt to a crisp. W: Lava has an average temperature of 750 degrees Celsius, or 1,382 degrees Fahrenheit. B: Now lava of the Hawaiian volcanoes can reach 1,250 Celsius, or 2,252 degrees Fahrenheit. That’s pretty damn hot. W: Basically, if any normal human even got near the stuff, they’d start sweating and the rubber on their shoes would melt, almost immeadiately. B: Admittedly, though, Maui did somewhat complain of the heat, but the fact he didn’t melt is impressive as shit. W: Less useful, but innate to his character, is his proficiency in sailing. B: Then why bother mentioning it? W: To fill time. B: Right. Gotcha. Armory W: Now Maui’s arsenal isn’t quite as…extensive…as Kratos’, but he has…something…to offer. B: The first of his arsenal is his main weapon, his fish-hook Manaiakalani. W: Wow. You said that rather well. B: Grassy ass, cum rag. (Gracias, comrade.) W: *Sound of breathing in deeply, then a long, low groan.* Moving swiftly along…With his hook, Maui is able to shapeshift into all manner of creature. Shark, chicken, whale, iguana, beetle, hawk…there seems to be no limit to what animal he can become. B: … W: … B: …That’s it people. Nothing more. W: Like we said, Maui isn’t as prepared as Kratos is. He has his hook and his transforming. Move along. B: Thank you for not having him be a walking armory, Disney. W: What can they say, except, ‘You’re welcome’? B: Did you just…? W: Yes I did, Boomstick. Yes I did. Weaknesses W: Despite being a godlike being, Maui isn’t without his vulnerabilities. He seems full of himself, but in truth, he is insecure about how humanity views him. His self-esteem issues have impacted his performance. B: That’s what she said. W: What? B: Never mind, Wiz. There was a time when he was incapable of using his shape-shifting correctly because of his insecurities. W: However, his biggest downside is the fact that, without his fishhook, he is incapable of using his shape-shifting power at all. Interlude W: Alright, the combatants are set. It’s time to settle this debate once and for all. B: It’s time for a Death Battle! The Battle Kratos stabbed into the eye of the Hydra over and over again. Aside from the blind rage he was in, one thought crossed his mind: ‘Whoever resurrected this beast will perish by my hands’. The Hydra whipped its head around wildly, but Kratos barely managed to stay on. Unbeknownst to Kratos, another one the Hydra’s heads emerged from the ocean behind him. It lunged forward, grabbed him within its mouth, swung its head and let him go. Kratos flew an incredible distance away. The Hydra, now without adequate opposition, continued to devour the sailors on the sinking ships around it. Maui was investigating a mysterious island full of ancient looking ruins that randomly appeared in front of him as he was sailing. He had just made anchor and was just beginning to walk towards the ruins when something collided into him and knocked him over, making him drop his fishhook. Kratos bounced off of Maui and landed a couple of feet away, coming to a stop in the sand. Both Maui and Kratos groaned, more in anger than in pain, at what just transpired for each of them, and got on their feet. They looked at each other, scowls on their faces. Maui looked down for his fishhook. Seeing it was only inches away, he bent over, retrieved it, and dusted it off. Kratos simply yanked on the chains of his Blades of Exile and made them return to his hands. He then placed them on his back. “You know, it’s very rude to crash into someone and not even say sorry.” Maui remarked. “It was not my choice, stranger.” Kratos replied. “I have no need to apologize.” “So who are you, and what brings you here?” Maui asked. “If you must know, I am Kratos, and I was in the midst of fighting the Hydra when it threw me here. Who are you?” “I’m Maui. Demigod of the wind and sea. Hero to mankind. You may have heard of me. Go on. Breath it in.” “I know not of you, but it matters not. The Hydra continues its rampage as we speak, and I must attend to it.” Kratos begins walking towards the boat behind Maui to return to battle. As Kratos gets close, Maui puts out a hand, and Kratos stops short. “Not so fast. You still haven’t apologized for crashing into me.” “You will get no such apology from me. Move aside.” Kratos growled. “Make me.” Maui retorted. “You dare challenge a god of war?” Kratos and Maui mad-dogged each other for a moment, until Maui spoke up. “Looks like someone needs to teach you some manners.” Maui put his hand on Kratos chest and pushed him back a couple of feet. Maui holds his hook with both hands: one around the handle and one cradling the curve. “So be it.” Kratos growled as he armed himself with his blades. FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Sony Category:Demi-God battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:JiffyCones Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years